Something about love
by TheShiShiMato's
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu Kim Himchan. Sangat mencintaimu. Hingga detik ini dan untuk selamanya.." a BangHim/YongChan Fanfiction. Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan. Oneshot. DLDR. RnR. Bad Summary.


**Title : Something About Love**

**Main Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan**

**Other Cast : Jung Daehyun, Yoon Dujun**

**Author : The Shi Shi Mato's**

**Genre : Romance, Campus Life**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Warning : Alur mundur, alur kecepatan, typo[s]**

**Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya sendiri! Tanpa plagiat, tanpa copy paste!**

**Jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan yang lainnya, itu tidak di sengaja.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**RnR!**

* * *

Dua orang anak manusia sedang terlihat duduk di bawah pohon di taman Universitas. Dua orang tersebut tidak saling berbicara, namun keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia. Kedua jari mereka saling bertautan erat.

Keduanya adalah namja. Entahlah sekarang mungkin sedang populer tentang hubungan percintaan pasangan sejenis, tapi mereka sejujurnya tidak peduli. Yang mereka ketahui adalah mereka saling mencintai dan sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan adalah nama mereka berdua. Dan mereka sangat terkenal di Universitas tempat mereka saat ini menempuh pendidikan. Tapi mungkin tidak hanya di Universitas tempat mereka saat ini menempuh pendidikan saja, namun banyak orang luar pun mengenal mereka.

Mereka menyandang status sosial yang sama, orang biasa. Namun baik Yongguk maupun Himchan punya keistimewaan pada diri mereka masing-masing. Yongguk terkenal karena dia begitu manly dan misterius. Segala yang ada pada dirinya adalah misterius tapi dia membagi semuanya pada Himchan.

Sedangkan Himchan terkenal sebagai ulzzang cantik. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan semua orang memujinya. Sifatnya yang periang dan baik hati juga membuat semua orang tidak bisa membenci namja ini. Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa Himchan akan memilih Yongguk. Karena mereka begitu bertolak belakang.

Himchan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yongguk. Bahu yang sangat nyaman untuknya karena selalu memberikan kehangatan untuk hatinya. Yongguk tersenyum melihat tingkah Himchan. Semua tentang Himchan sangat manis untuk Yongguk.

"Yongie, aku lelah.."

Sangat pelan. Himchan mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan.

"Kau lelah? Apakah kau ingin pulang?" tanya Yongguk.

"Tidak. Aku ingin berbaring saja. Sambil memandang wajahmu.." jawab Himchan.

Yongguk menepuk-nepuk pahanya, mengijinkan Himchan untuk merebahkan kepalanya disana. Himchan tersenyum kemudian merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Yongguk.

"Apakah terasa nyaman, Hime?" tanya Yongguk. Namja itu tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya. Begitu menyejukkan.

"Tentu saja Yongie, melihatmu tersenyum sudah membuat hatiku terasa nyaman. Aku ingin terus seperti ini.." jawabnya membalas senyuman Yongguk.

Yongguk mengelus pelan rambut hitam Himchan. Membiarkan kekasihnya terlelap dalam rasa nyaman yang mereka berdua ciptakan.

* * *

_"Himchan hyung.. aku lihat kau sangat bahagia sekali akhir-akhir ini. wajahmu selalu saja tersenyum. Seperti orang baru jatuh cinta saja.." Adik sepupu Himchan menyadari perubahan yang aneh pada saudaranya itu. sebenarnya tidak begitu aneh karena Himchan adalah orang yang ceria, tapi caranya tersenyum saat ini sedikit berbeda. Senyuman orang yang sedang jatuh cinta._

_"Ya Jung Daehyun! Apa yang kau katakan? Jatuh cinta apa eoh?" tanyanya polos. namun bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang saat ini justru merona._

_Daehyun menatapnya curiga. Sepertinya hyungnya ini memang sedang jatuh cinta._

_"Katakan hyung, siapa yang membuatmu begitu bahagia.." Himchan hanya tersenyum pada adiknya itu. Membiarkan Daehyun larut dalam rasa penasarannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Daehyun menangkap gelagat aneh dari Himchan. Tapi baru kali inilah dia bertanya._

_"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Kau tidak bisa menjaga rahasia.." Himchan malah mengejek Daehyun. Sementara adik sepupunya itu hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Himchan._

_"Hhh.. arasseo hyung, kau memang pelit padaku. Awas saja kalau hyung meminta nasihat padaku tentang cinta nanti!" Daehyun merajuk sambil mengancam Himchan, tapi Himchan hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Daehyun yang seperti itu._

_"Sudahlah. Ada saatnya nanti kau akan mengetahuinya, Daehyunnie.." ujar Himchan sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya pada Daehyun._

* * *

_"Yo, Yongguk-ah!"_

_"Ah, Dujun hyung.." _

_"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Tumben sekali akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kau rajin kuliah.." tanya Dujun heran. Pasalnya dia tau kalau hoobaenya itu tidak akan datang kuliah kecuali saat ada tugas ataupun ujian._

_"Ah hyung, kau berkata seolah-olah aku ini mahasiswa pemalas.." jawab Yongguk. Dia memandang Dujun dengan pandangan datar. Kalau saja Dujun bukan temannya, mungkin dia sudah memukulnya._

_Yongguk mempunyai tempramen yang buruk. Dia tidak suka ketenangannya ataupun urusan pribadinya diusik. Tapi dia orang yang sangat setia kawan. Walaupun terkadang perilakunya sedikit kasar dan menakutkan, Yongguk adalah orang yang setia._

_"Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya, Yongguk-ah. Akhir-akhir ini saja kau rajin. Apakah kau sekarang ingin menempel terus dengan pacarmu itu?" tanya Dujun lagi. Dia selalu ingin tau apapun tentang Yongguk, karena menurutnya hoobaenya itu sangat menarik._

_"Pacar? Aku tidak memiliki pacar hyung. Yeoja itu saja yang sok-sok menempel padaku. Padahal aku tau namanya saja tidak.." jawab Yongguk santai._

_Dujun hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak. Inilah yang dia sukai dari hoobaenya ini. sifat cuek Yongguk._

_Yongguk memang memiliki kepribadian yang sulit dimengerti, emosi yang tidak terkontrol namun dia sangat populer. Orang-orang selalu penasaran ingin mendekatinya, terutama yeoja-yeoja yang menganggap Yongguk keren. Namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang ditanggapi Yongguk. Biarpun begitu, yeoja-yeoja itu masih tidak tau diri dan tetap memilih untuk berjalan di samping Yongguk walaupun dia mengabaikannya._

_"Ada satu alasan yang memacu seseorang untuk sering mengunjungi kampus seperti ini.." ujar Dujun. Yongguk menoleh kearahnya._

_"Pertama, karena nilainya jelek kemudian dia ingin memperbaiki diri. Kedua, karena dia sudah semester akhir dan harus menyusun tugas akhir. Ketiga, dia sedang jatuh cinta.." ada jeda lagi dalam nada suara Dujun. "Dan aku rasa alasanmu adalah yang terakhir.." Dujun tersenyum kemudian menonjok pelan lengan Yongguk._

_"Ya hyung! Hentikan omong kosongmu.." omel Yongguk. Namja itu kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Dujun yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini._

* * *

**_-Himchan Side-_**

_Aku melihat namja yang jarang sekali aku lihat. Aku mengenalnya. Hmm.. Tepatnya bukan mengenalnya, tapi tau tentangnya. Namja itu sudah aku dengar namanya semenjak SMA dan aku tidak menyangka aku akan berada di Universitas yang sama dengannya._

_Bang Yongguk. _

_Ya, itulah nama yang sudah aku ketahui sejak dulu. Aku termasuk orang yang senang menaruh perhatian lebih jika aku tertarik pada sesuatu. Awalnya saat aku mendengar namanya, yang ada di pikiranku adalah dia orang aneh. Namanya pun tidak biasa._

_Yah, Himchan juga bukan nama yang biasa, tapi setidaknya ini tidak terdengar begitu aneh. Walaupun terkadang aku kesal karena orang-orang senang memanggilku Hime. _

_Pertama kali melihat Yongguk adalah ketika upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Yongguk sangat mencolok sekali untuk ukuran mahasiswa yang baru memasuki lingkungan baru. Orang lain memandangnya dengan pandangan sengit, terutama para sunbae. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, justru anak itu malah santai-santai saja._

_Aku mengaguminya. Tapi ada jarak yang tidak bisa aku tembus diantara kami. Karena orang sepertiku tidak akan pernah bisa berdekatan dengan orang seperti Yongguk._

_Hampir semua yang ada di diriku ini biasa saja. Wajah seperti orang kebanyakan walaupun banyak yang menyebutku imut, cantik, ulzzang dan sebagainya. Tapi aku tidak peduli, bagiku itu bukan sesuatu yang spesial. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki karisma walaupun banyak orang yang menyukaiku karena sifatku yang periang ini. Itu berbeda. _

_Sedangkan orang mendekati Yongguk karena namja itu begitu misterius. Semua yang ada pada dirinya begitu membuat orang-orang termasuk aku penasaran. Aku ingat, waktu hari kedua kami di Universitas, sudah banyak yeoja yang menempel padanya. Namun namja itu seakan menganggap mereka hanya lalat yang bertebaran di sekitarnya._

_Aku begitu iri. Yang mendekatinya adalah yeoja-yeoja cantik yang sangat populer di kampus. Bukan berarti tidak ada yang mendekatiku. Tapi sekali lagi aku katakan ini berbeda karena yang mendekatiku justru bukan yeoja, tapi namja._

_Sampai saat ini sudah banyak orang yang aku buat patah hati. Begitu banyak orang yang aku tolak cintanya. Parahnya, kesemuanya adalah namja. Kadang ini membuatku sungguh tidak mengerti. Aku ini namja, kenapa mereka juga harus menyukai namja?_

_Walaupun tidak ada larangan untuk menyukai sesama jenis terlebih lagi di Korea kadang susah membedakan mana namja mana yeoja, mungkin itulah yang membuat kami bisa tertarik pada sesama jenis._

_Akhir-akhir ini setelah dua tahun hanya mengagumi sosok Yongguk, entah kenapa aku semakin terlarut dalam pesonanya. Aku banyak sekelas dengannya dan kami sering dipasangkan jika mengerjakan tugas berkelompok. Dari situlah aku mulai mengenal seperti apa kepribadian Yongguk._

_Yongguk memang tidak banyak bicara, dia bahkan hanya bicara seperlunya saja, tapi aku merasa dia orang yang perhatian dan mendetail. Dia tidak banyak bicara tapi banyak membantu. Mungkin mengeluarkan kata-kata itu seperti mengeluarkan emas baginya._

_Dan yang baru aku ketahui bahwa Yongguk memiliki senyuman yang sangat manis. Menarik. Aku suka sekali eye smiled miliknya dan senyuman lebarnya. Aku merasa saat dia tertawa seakan-akan seluruh dunia tertawa bersamanya. Hanya saja dia hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan itu pada orang lain. Entah hanya perasaanku saja, tapi dia hampir selalu tertawa jika bersamaku._

_Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang cepat menangkap bagaimana perasaan seseorang terhadapku, tapi aku cepat menyadari bagaimana perasaanku pada seseorang. Dan selalu ada yang berbeda ketika aku bersama Yongguk. Ada getaran-getaran yang beresonansi harmonis dalam diriku._

_Aku jatuh cinta pada Yongguk._

* * *

_"Yongguk-ssi, aku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau lebih rajin datang ke kampus?" kami mengerjakan tugas kelompok lagi. Selama dua tahun aku sekelas dengan Yongguk dan kami selalu sekelompok jika ada tugas berpasangan seperti ini._

_"Benarkah? Mungkin karena kampus akhir-akhir ini sedikit menyenangkan.." Suara berat itu menjawab dengan nada ringan. Yongguk fokus pada tugas lab kami. Kami adalah mahasiswa jurusan Arsitektur. Tentu saja orang-orang pasti berpikiran heran bagaimana seorang Yongguk bisa masuk jurusan Arsitektur dan memiliki IPK diatas 3, aku pun dulu begitu. Setelah sering bekerja satu kelompok dengannya, aku paham karena Yongguk itu memang jenius sekali._

_Akhirnya aku menanamkan pada diriku bahwa jangan sekali-sekali menilai seseorang dari penampilan luarnya._

_"Himchan-ssi, kenapa kau melamun? Bukankah kita harus menyelesaikan prototype ini secepatnya?" tanyanya padaku. Membuyarkan lamunanku. Ah aku malu sekali._

_"Ani. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana finishing-nya. Aku tidak melamun Yongguk-ssi."_

_Yongguk tertawa. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan heran._

_"Waeyo? Kenapa kau tertawa, Yongguk-ssi?" tanyaku. Dia mencubit pipiku membuatku melotot kearahnya._

_"Ah jeongmal! Kau lucu sekali Himchan-ssi! Seperti anak kecil. Sungguh menggemaskan.." _

_Aku merasakan pipiku memanas mendengar ucapannya. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya._

_"YA! Sudah! Cepat selesaikan saja, Bang Yongguk!" _

_Namun Yongguk masih terus tertawa._

_Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku menyelesaikan tugas kami. Namun dalam hati aku senang sekali, terutama saat melihat Yongguk tertawa._

* * *

**_-Yongguk Side-_**

_Sejujurnya aku lelah dengan pertanyaan orang-orang tentang kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku rajin sekali datang ke kampus. Bukankah itu bagus mengingat reputasiku sebagai mahasiswa pemalas ini?_

_Harusnya mereka bersyukur karena aku masih ingat kuliah. Aku masih rajin datang ke Universitas. Aku bukannya ingin memperbaiki nilaiku, tapi ada yang memotivasiku untuk sering datang ke kampus akhir-akhir ini._

_Masalah nilai akademisku, aku tidak perlu khawatir karena bukannya sombong atau apa, tapi nilaiku selalu di atas rata-rata. IPK ku juga diatas 3. Untuk ukuran mahasiswa pemalas sepertiku, itu hal yang luar biasa._

_Alasanku untuk rajin datang ke kampus akhir-akhir ini adalah karena namja imut bernama Kim Himchan. Akhir-akhir ini aku tertarik padanya karena tingkahnya yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Dia seperti anak kecil. Dua tahun aku sekelas dengannya dan sering dipasangkan dalam satu kelompok dengannya, baru kali inilah aku benar-benar memperhatikan dirinya._

_Awalnya aku menganggap Himchan itu orang yang menyebalkan karena dia cerewet sekali. aku pernah hampir melakban mulutnya waktu kami berdua menyelesaikan tugas menggambar desain interior karena Himchan tidak berhenti mengoceh. Ada saja yang dibicarakan namja itu walaupun aku mengabaikannya. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli._

_Aku selalu mengabaikan keberadaan Himchan karena aku merasa dia terlalu berlebihan. Tapi kuperhatikan justru banyak orang yang menyukainya. Apa orang-orang memang menyukai orang yang cerewet sepertinya? Itu yang dulu ada dipikiranku._

_Tapi pernah beberapa kali kami dipasangkan dalam satu kelompok, Himchan sama sekali tidak bicara apapun. Dia tidak bicara padaku. Hanya serius mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia benar-benar mengabaikanku tapi dia bicara dengan yang lain. Itu membuatku sedikit gusar dan kesal. Mungkin karena Himchan tau aku tidak pernah memperdulikannya._

_Akhirnya demi melihat wajah lucu dan mendengar ocehannya, aku mengorbankan harga dirku padanya. Aku membuka diri dihadapannya. Lebih banyak tersenyum dan bicara padanya._

_Awalnya Himchan justru menganggapku aneh, tapi saat melihat tawanya, entah kenapa hatiku senang sekali._

_Pulang ke rumah adalah hal yang paling ku benci karena aku tidak bisa melihat sosok Himchan. Aku memang punya nomor ponselnya, tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar mengiriminya pesan. Apa lagi menelponnya. Jangan salahkan aku, tapi memang beginilah sifatku. Akupun tidak mengerti kenapa seperti ini._

_Himchan bisa membuat kemajuan untuk diriku yang awalnya malas kuliah ini. dia entah sejak kapan menjadi motivasiku untuk tidak pernah bolos kuliah. Mungkin benar kata Dujun hyung, aku memang sedang jatuh cinta._

_Aku jatuh cinta pada Kim Himchan._

* * *

_"Himchan-ssi, Hime.." panggilku. Aku benci panggilan yang begitu formal. Dari dulu aku ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hime._

_"Mwo? Kau memanggilku apa?" tanyanya. Himchan ini memang payah. Dia lambat sekali menangkap maksud yang diberikan orang._

_"Aku memanggilmu, Hime.." aku mengulanginya. Himchan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Lucu. Membuatku ingin sekali mencubitnya._

_"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu, Yongguk-ssi?" tanyanya lagi. Gemas. Aku benar-benar gemas padanya._

_"Mulai detik ini, Hime. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanyaku. Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Lagi, lucu sekali._

_"Ani. Anii.. aku pikir Hime itu panggilan yang bagus. Walaupun sejujurnya aku tidak suka artinya." Jawabnya cepat. Aku tertawa. Memang banyak namja yang sering memanggil Himchan dengan sebutan 'tuan putri'. Himchan tidak menyukainya, begitupun aku._

_"Memangnya kau tau apa artinya? Tapi aku pikir ini adalah panggilan yang cocok untukmu, Hime." Aku jadi ingin menggodanya. Himchan memanyunkan bibirnya, kebiasaan yang sering sekali dilakukannya. Aku selalu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menggigit bibirnya. Ya tuhan, apa yang sedang aku pikirkan._

_"Benarkah, Yongguk-ssi.. ahh Yongguk-ah?" aku bisa melihat semburat merah dipipinya ketika dia memanggilku dengan panggilan informal. Aku tersenyum kemudian mencubit pipinya._

_"YA! Bang Yongguk! Sejak kapan kau suka mencubit pipi orang seperti ini? sakit sekali tau!" omelnya. Dia benar-benar seperti yeoja ketika mengomel. Wajar saja banyak namja yang begitu menyukainya bahkan menyatakan cinta padanya. Aku baru sadar. Semua yang ada pada diri Kim Himchan itu sungguh menggemaskan._

_"Sudahlah Hime, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti yeoja.." aku semakin menggodanya._

_"YA BANG YONGGUK! HAJIMA!" _

_Kim Himchan, naega michigene! (Kim Himchan, aku gila!)_

_"Ahahahaha.. mianhae Hime. Oh iya, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan, bagaimana kalau minggu besok kita berjalan-jalan? Aku ingin sekali-sekali pergi denganmu.." akhirnya aku menyampaikan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan. Himchan terlihat berpikir keras. Demi Tuhan aku benar-benar takut dia menolak ajakanku._

_"Minggu besok? Baiklah, Bang! Sampai ketemu lagi hari minggu.." jawabnya._

_Dan aku merasakan perasaanku bagaikan kapas yang melayang-layang di udara._

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

_Hari ini hari dimana Yongguk dan Himchan pergi berdua. Tentu saja untuk kedua insane yang saling memiliki perasaan yang sama itu, hari ini adalah hari yang paling mereka tunggu-tunggu. Yongguk begitu gugup menunggu hari ini dan menentukan tempat kemana mereka akan pergi. Pasalnya ini pertama kali baginya mengajak seseorang pergi berdua saja bersamanya._

_Himchan terlihat biasa saja. Memang, itu yang ditangkap oleh mata Yongguk saat namja imut itu tiba di tempat mereka janjian. Namun yang Yongguk tidak tau adalah Himchan membongkar-bongkar lemari bajunya selama dua jam hanya karena tidak ingin terlihat buruk dihadapan Yongguk. Himchan tau selama ini Yongguk terkenal sebagai namja yang begitu keren dan fashionable dalam berpakaian._

_Yongguk terpana karena Himchan memang begitu mempesona. Untung saja dia bisa menahan mulutnya agar tidak menganga lebih lebar melihat penampilan Himchan hari ini. Kaus berbahan nyaman dengan leher longgar warna biru muda bertuliskan "I'm Yours' dengan warna kuning di dadanya. Dan celana jins pendek santai berwarna senada dengan bajunya membuat Himchan terlihat begitu manis. Yongguk dengan susah payah menahan liurnya agar tidak menetes._

_Reaksi Himchan pun kurang lebih sama dengan Yongguk. Namja itu begitu terpana melihat gaya Yongguk yang seperti biasa begitu keren._

_Yongguk akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Himchan ke taman bermain. Memang tidak cocok sekali jika dibandingkan dengan image Yongguk yang serba misterius. Justru karena dia begitu misterius, orang-orang tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya._

_Himchan tentu saja sangat senang sekali diajak Yongguk kesini. Dia selalu berharap moment yang romantic ketika dia mengunjungi taman bermain dengan orang yang dia suka. Dan tentu saja orang itu adalah Bang Yongguk._

_Mereka menikmati moment demi moment yang menyenangkan di taman bermain. Dan Himchan benar-benar baru mengetahui sisi lain dari diri Yongguk. Sisi dirinya yang kekanak-kanakan lebih dari dirinya. Sisi yang membuat Himchan semakin jatuh cinta pada Yongguk._

_Tidak terasa memang mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian di taman bermain. Himchan memutuskan untuk pulang namun Yongguk mengajaknya lagi untuk menikmati pemandangan Seoul dari Namsan Tower. Sekali lagi, Himchan dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Yongguk untuk pergi ke Namsan Tower._

_Udara malam yang sejuk menerpa wajah mereka berdua. Yongguk menarik lembut tangan Himchan untuk duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada di tempat itu. semua perlakuan lembut dari Yongguk benar-benar membuat Himchan senang. Yongguk benar-benar tau bagaimana menyenangkan hati Himchan._

_Kali ini keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Hanya memandang indahnya pemandangan kota dan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang begitu indah. Yongguk ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun namja itu begitu gugup. Suasana diam seperti inilah yang membuatnya menjadi begitu canggung._

_"Yongguk-ah.."_

_"Hime.."_

_Mereka membuka suara dengan bersamaan. Yongguk menjadi semakin gugup sementara Himchan menundukkan kepalanya._

_"Kau saja duluan.." ujar Himchan. Dia tiba-tiba menjadi speechless karena suasana begitu membuatnya gugup._

_"Ah baiklah.. aku.."_

_Jeda yang cukup lama. Yongguk tidak percaya diri untuk mengatakan itu pada Himchan. Dia takut pada penolakan._

_"Aku…"_

_Lagi. Jeda lagi. Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Sementara Himchan sudah merasa tidak sabar._

_"Bicaralah Yongguk-ah, jangan membuatku penasaran.." ujar Himchan. Yongguk merasakan keringat sebutir jagung membasahi pelipisnya. Ini seperti shock terapi jantung._

_"Aku menyukaimu.." terlalu spontan dan terlalu pelan. Himchan tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas._

_"Apa yang kau katakan, Bang? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.." tanya Himchan. Yongguk semakin gugup. Terlebih setelah dia melihat ekspresi wajah Himchan._

_Yongguk tidak percaya diri, namun dia harus mengatakannya pada Himchan._

_"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Himchan. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kali ini dengan sangat jelas dan tegas. Walaupun sesungguhnya Yongguk takut dengan penolakan. Karena selama ini Himchan terus saja menolak namja yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya._

_Kali ini justru Himchan yang terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa perasaannya berbalas. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Yongguk juga menyukainya. Yongguk lah alasan Himchan selama ini tidak menerima satupun namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Karena baginya, dalam hatinya hanya ada Yongguk._

_Dan tentu saja dengan tanpa keraguan Himchan menjawabnya._

_"Aku mau. Aku juga menyukaimu, Bang Yongguk.."_

* * *

Himchan masih terlelap dipangkuan Yongguk. Yongguk juga masih mengelus pelan rambut Himchan. Bibir Himchan membentuk seulas senyuman bahkan disaat dia tengah terlelap. Tentu saja Yongguk juga ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman yang terkembang di wajah Himchan.

"Mimpi apa kau Hime sampai-sampai tidurpun kau tersenyum.." Yongguk mengatakannya dengan pelan, karena sedari tadi kekasihnya itu tidur sambil tersenyum.

Masih di taman Universitas yang sepi. Angin masih berhembus lembut menerpa wajah mereka berdua. Himchan mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping. Wajahnya membelakangi Yongguk agar namja itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Yongguk, Himchan tersenyum. Dia tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Yongguk.

"Hime-yah.. aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Taukah kau, dulu kau sangat menyebalkan bagiku. Tapi justru aku merasa seperti orang bodoh ketika kau mengabaikanku. Rasanya keberadaanku tidak ada artinya dimatamu.."

Himchan ingin tertawa. Dia ingat sekali ketika dia berusaha mengabaikan Yongguk. Dan ternyata rencananya waktu itu berhasil. Himchan senang sekali.

"Akhirnya aku begitu paham kenapa namja-namja itu begitu menyukaimu, karena sisi dirimu yang begitu manis. Taukah kau, aku selalu cemburu saat melihat namja-namja itu dengan seenak hati mereka memandang wajahmu, menikmati keindahan dirimu. Rasanya aku tidak rela. Tapi untunglah sekarang aku yang memilikinya.."

Masih. Himchan masih menahan tawanya. _Ternyata Yongguk bisa cemburu juga,_ batinnya.

"Aku memanggilmu Hime karena aku ingin menjadi sedikit spesial untukmu. Ah, awalnya aku sangat malu, tapi saat kau tidak menolaknya, aku senang sekali. panggilan itu sangat cocok untukmu, Tuan Putri.."

Himchan memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya. Dia memang sangat membenci panggilan tuan putrid karena menurutnya dia terdengar seperti yeoja.

"Aku pernah berpikir, batasan antara benci dan cinta itu tipis sekali. bukannya aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku membencimu, tapi aku memang pernah sebal padamu. Namun pada akhirnya justru aku termakan omonganku sendiri. Aku justru jatuh cinta padamu dari sisi dirimu yang aku benci itu. manusia memang cepat berubah ya.. tapi mungkin karena itulah aku menyadari sisi dirimu yang sangat manis itu.."

Himchan merasakan wajahnya merona mendengar pengakuan Yongguk. Dia tidak menyangka, Yongguk ternyata memperhatikan dirinya secara detail. Karena dulu yang dia pikirkan hanya perasaanya untuk Yongguk.

"Saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu, aku sedikit takut. Aku takut kau menolakku seperti kau menolak yang lain. Sungguh saat itu, ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau juga menyukaiku rasanya aku ingin terbang sampai ke langit yang ketujuh. Aku sangat bahagia Hime. Sangat.."

Jeda beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar nafas Yongguk yang sedikit tidak teratur. Himchan masih mendengarkan sambil pura-pura tertidur.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Himchan. Sangat mencintaimu. Hingga detik ini dan untuk selamanya.."

Pelan sekali Yongguk mengatakannya. Tapi di tempat yang sepi, angin pasti menerbangkan itu dengan jelas ke indera pendengaran Himchan. Dan Himchan tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi.

Himchan kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Belum sempat Yongguk terkejut, Himchan sudah menarik wajah Yongguk dan mencium bibirnya. Yongguk shock, namun dia membalas ciuman Himchan.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, Himchan lah yang akhirnya terlebih dahulu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Bang Yongguk.." jawabnya. Yongguk tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipinya.

"Sejak kapan kau terbangun, Nyonya Bang?" tanya Yongguk. Himchan hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan aegyo-nya.

"Sejak kau bertanya kenapa aku tidur sambil tersenyum.." Himchan tertawa. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Yongguk yang memerah itu.

"Dan kau sengaja pura-pura tertidur sambil merubah posisimu?" tanya Yongguk lagi. Himchan mengangguk-angguk senang. Sementara Yongguk menepuk jidatny pelan.

"Aku mendengar semuanya.. aku mendengar pengakuan Bang Yongguk. Hahahaha.."

Yongguk mau tidak mau ikut tertawa. Namun sebesar itulah dia ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya pada kekasihnya.

Mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Kim Himchan yang sangat di cintainya.

**-END-**

* * *

ini FF kedua saya! terima kasih kepada yang sudah memberikan review untuk FF pertama saya..

**MIND TO REVIEW, JUSEYO :)**


End file.
